The Lister Hill National Center for Biomedical Communications, (LHNCBC) is currently involved in research and development projects designed to evaluate the performance of new computer technologies and study the feasibility of their applications to biomedical communications systems. Current and planned LHNCBC research experimentation revolves around such computer technologies as: interprocessor communications, hardware optimization through application of software systems such as UNIX, development of computer based educational systems, enhancements of languages and operating systems, minicomputer based database management systems, utilization of sophisticated interactive graphics and terminals, distributed database access, microprocessor systems, and specialized library applications. These projects often require the solution of specific technical problems relating to a diversity of software systems operating on a wide range of hardware configurations. At the present time, LHNCBC is working with a number of computer languages including Assembly language, BASIC, C, FORTRAN, LISP, MACRO-11, PASCAL, PILOT, and PL/1. These languages are supported by disk based operating systems that run on such micro and minicomputers as Apple IIe, Apple Macintosh, AT&T 7300, Codata CTW 300, IBM PC, Intel MDS, MC68000, microVAX I, microVAX II, Tektronics 4404, TRS 100, Xerox 1108, Xerox 1186, Z80 systems PDP-11/44, and VAX 11/780. Because of the diversity of hardware/software systems required to support LHNCBC research undertakings, problems occasionally arise necessitating innovative modifications and/or applications of commercially available software. The success of research experiments can depend upon the enhancement of standard software systems to satisfy extended requirements and/or the development of special software systems not yet commercially available. Certain research projects require the development of particular application software and its system interfaces. Other experiments entail hardware optimization of interpretive languages such as BASIC, demanding modifications to the interpreter itself to provide the necessary interface for special peripheral device compatibility.